Team Rocket Quits
by Silvain Star
Summary: Jessie and James quit team rocket, join up with gary and finally learn proper strategy. very slow.
1. I Quit, Boss!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or Team Rocket, or Jessie, James, Meowth, or even Pikachu. I don't own any characters. I don't own anything worth being sued for. I only own my imagination. Thank you and keep reading.

A/N: uh… I don't know how this will work. Just read it. It's a Jessie and James fic. That's all I know.

Purri: That and they quit team rocket… oops, sorry.

Me: No Poketreats for you! You gave away part of the story! Ok, here it is.

Chapter 1

I Quit, Boss!

Jessie, James, and Meowth were at Team Rocket HQ, speaking with their boss, because Jessie was fed up with the stuff they'd gone through in the past 6 years to try to get that Pikachu, and James wouldn't stay in the team without Jessie, and Meowth was their 'friend' so he wouldn't stay without those two, so the trio was going to quit.

"No! No one quits Team Rocket! Not even imbeciles like you three!" Giovanni said.

"Too bad! We quit! So there!" Jessie said, and walked out of the room, James and Meowth not far behind. They stopped in the bathrooms to change into the normal clothes the had bought on the way. Once they had changed, they threw their uniforms in the trash.

"Wow. We did it. We really quit," James said. "I feel good… no, I feel great!"

"Me-owth too! Dis is amazing!" Meowth said.

"Sooo… what are we going to do now? Since we aren't part of Team Rocket anymore, we don't have a job," James said.

"We could start our own team!" Meowth said.

"That won't work… We're broke, remember? And I kinda wanted to be a good guy for a change," James said.

"Well, I'm not joining the twerp," Jessie said.

"What about that guy Gary? We could join up with him," James said. "I think he's the twerp's rival or something, so he could be of help to us."

And so, Jessie, James, and Meowth went to find Gary.


	2. Finding Gary!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or Team Rocket, or Jessie, James, Meowth, or even Pikachu. I don't own any characters. I don't own anything worth being sued for. I only own my imagination. Thank you and keep reading.

A/N: I revised this chapter at least twice. I put a good amount of effort into this, and if you don't like it, well GO TO _--BLEEP--_!

Chapter 2

Finding Gary!

With a good portion of the little cash they had left, Jessie had gotten them the best hotel room they could afford, leaving just enough for a room the next night. Unfortunately, there was only one bed, so she and James would have to sleep together (she had wanted it that way, so that worked out well). _I wonder what James will think of this one,_ Jessie thought, picking up her most revealing nightgown and putting it on, nearly hitting her back on the sink (she was changing in the bathroom).

"Damn, Jessie, I didn't expect you to come into the room wearing something like that," James said, blushing, and practically drooling.

"You like?" Jessie asked.

"I… uh… I'll tell you later," James replied, closing his mouth, which had been wide open. "For now, let's just get to bed."

They climbed into bed, and, despite how tired they were, they found that they couldn't sleep.

"Jessie? You still awake?" James asked.

"Yeah," Jessie replied.

"Me too. I'm tired, but I can't sleep," James said.

"Mm. Same here," Jessie said.

"I was wondering…" James said.

"Yeah?" Jessie said, urging him to continue.

"Why on earth did you wear that?" James asked.

"To see how you'd react. And I see you're reacting the way I hoped you would," she said, looking down (a/n: well, sort of down. I think you know where she was looking).

"James!"

"Oh, God. Jessibelle found me. This is really bad," James said.

"Growlithe!"

James rolled over and sat up, just to be knocked down by Growlie.

"Growlie! Hey, buddy!" James said.

"There you are!" Jessibelle said.

"Go away. I don't want you ruining my good mood," James said.

"But James…" Jessibelle whined.

"I don't care! I don't like you! I like someone else," he said, glancing down at Jessie.

Jessibelle ran out of the hotel, crying. The next day (a/n: don't even ask… _nothing_ happened between Jessie and James) the trio continued to search for Gary. They walked all day, and, at the end of the day, they found themselves in front of the best hotel they could afford (which wasn't saying much; they only had about $35 between the three of them). They went inside, James asked if a pair named Butch and Cassidy were there, then got the room right next to Butch and Cassidy's room. Once they were settled in, James knocked on the door between the two rooms.

"Who's there?" Butch said, not opening the door.

"Fellow Rocket quitters," James said.

"Oh. It's James," Butch said, still not opening the door.

"Well, open the door!" Cassidy said.

"So you don't mind James seeing us like this?" Butch asked her.

"Hmm. Good point. We'd better get dressed first," Cassidy said.

A few minutes later, Butch opened the door, looking like he'd just gotten out of bed (which he had, sort of).


	3. Still Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or Team Rocket, or Jessie, James, Meowth, or even Pikachu. I don't own any characters. I don't own anything worth being sued for. I only own my imagination. Thank you and keep reading.

Chapter 3

Still Searching…

"What do you want?" Butch said.

"Just wanted to find out if you wanted to help us with something very useful to everyone here," James replied.

"What?" Butch asked, curious.

"We're headed to find someone named Gary who happens to be the twerp's rival. We think he's somewhere near here, but we don't know. We could use a little help with this, so I've been looking for you two since we quit and decided to find him, hoping you'd help," James said.

"I guess we could help, right, Butch?" Cassidy said.

"I guess. Don't really want to, though," he replied.

"Thanks. Well, see you tomorrow," James said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Butch said, closing the door.

"sooo, Jess, what now? I mean, where do I sleep? There's only one bed," James said. _Again._

"In the bed," Jessie said.

"Well, where do you sleep?" James asked.

"In the bed," Jessie replied.

"oh, god, not again. I, uh, I'll sleep on the… wait a minute, there's nowhere else to sleep," James said.

"Well you could sleep on the floor," Jessie said. _But I'd rather you sleep with me._

"No, never mind. I'll just sleep in the bed… with you," James said. _Wait a minute… that's not such a bad idea_, he thought, getting a very recognizable look on his face that meant he was liking the idea for some very naughty reasons.

"James, what are you thinking?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said, smiling at the thought of what he might get to do.

"James, you aren't thinking about…you know… uh…" Jessie said nervously.

"oh, uh… well… I can't lie to you like that. Yes, I was," James said.

"James… how do you feel about me?" Jessie said.

"I… I love you, Jess. I have since I met you. You're absolutely beautiful," James said.

"Oh, James!" Jessie said, flinging her arms around his neck. "I love you, too, James!"

James wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her.

"C'mon. we'd better get to bed. It's almost midnight," he said.

"ok," Jessie said.


End file.
